Tears of Valdemar
by loquacious guava
Summary: A Healer Trainee's tale of friendship, love, and war.
1. Chapter One A Tolling Bell

Disclaimer: Mercedes Lackey owns Valdemar.she owns the concept of Heralds, Healers, Bards, and the Unaffiliated Students.she owns Companions.etc. The original characters are owned by moi.Rianne Kaliran, Kellen Vandyr, and Healer Berwick.  
  
Notes: This is my first fanfic, so please comment! Any criticisms are welcome, and shall be taken to heart. I hope you enjoy.and I hope you look forward to the next chapter.  
  
Tears of Valdemar  
  
Chapter One: A Tolling Bell  
  
The Healer trainee dashed through the corridors of Healer's Collegium, dodging other stragglers heading to their classes. She anxiously balanced her books in her arm and blew auburn hair out of her face as she hurried to the door at the far end of the corridor. She was late again! This was the third time in one week, and Healer Berwick would surely be displeased with her. She only hoped he wouldn't assign her extra reading . . .the Gods knew that she had enough on her hands.  
  
She ducked inside the door and attempted to slip unnoticed to the back of the classroom. She cringed as Healer Berwick's voice rang out behind her.  
  
"Rianne Kaliran! How many times do I have to tell you that it is NOT acceptable to be late to my class? What don't you understand about that simple rule? Stay after class next week to make up for your lost time . . .Havens, girl, it's almost Midsummer and you still don't know your schedule well enough to get to class on time."  
  
Rianne shrank into her seat, color exploding in her cheeks. She hated being reprimanded in front of the class. A trainee in front of her turned around and snickered. Rianne poked her tongue out at him defiantly.  
  
"MISS KALIRAN! Kindly keep your tongue in your mouth and I will continue with the lesson."  
  
Rianne contracted further into her seat, as nearly the entire class turned to look at her. She self-consciously opened her Natural Remedies book to the page her neighbor's book was open to. Healer Berwick was beginning his lecture, so she tried to pay attention.  
  
"Natural remedies will prove to be useful to all Healers, so I suggest you all pay close attention. Don't give me that conciliatory look, Miss Goldendale. Let me give you a hypothetical situation. You are in a remote village, having been assigned there by the Queen. A band of raiders sweeps through, and the villagers are for the most part, unable to defend themselves. You survive, and must Heal the wounded, or watch them die. You spend your entire Gift. So now you must resort to the herbs and "primitive" concoctions that un-Gifted healers use . . .or you must be ready to let your people die. Do you agree with me, Miss Goldendale? Or do you feel . . ."  
  
Finally the class was over, and Rianne was free to head to the mess hall. Her head was throbbing. She was barely two seasons into her training as a Healer, and she was already incredibly bogged down with work. She had all of her "lecture" classes, as she called them, and then practical classes, where they put their new knowledge to use. And then she was taking an Arms class, as she didn't want to be caught unawares without a means of defending herself. All together, it was driving her insane, minute-by-minute . . .  
  
"Rianne! Over here!" An enthusiastic shout brought Rianne back from her self-pitying thoughts. She looked up to see Kellen waving at her from a table in the corner of the mess hall. She grinned at her carrot-haired friend and hurried over to sit next to him.  
  
Kellen was a Herald Trainee, so he wore a light gray tunic instead of the green of the Healer Trainees. There were four different colored uniforms present in the mess hall: Gray for Heralds, green for Healers, red for Bards, and blue for those students who were unaffiliated, neither Heralds, Healers, or Bards. "Blues" attended to learn things such as practical sciences, but they had no Gift. All of these students mingled together in the great Collegiums mess hall, creating a dull roar as they ate and chattered.  
  
"You look tired, Rianne," Kellen said appraisingly as they weaved through the tables to get their food. "Was that Healer beating on you again?"  
  
"Yes," Rianne said shortly. "I know it was my own fault that I was late, but I just wish he didn't have to shout at me in front of everyone."  
  
Kellen nodded understandingly. He was a prankster himself, and was frequently getting reprimanded by the elder Heralds. This didn't bother him, but he knew that Rianne was more sensitive than he, and was taking it badly.  
  
"If you like, I can put something nasty in his bed. It would really be quite simple . . ." Kellen's voice trailed off as he began contemplating the ways to sneak into Healer Berwick's quarters.  
  
"No, Kellen," Rianne said reluctantly. "Truly, I wouldn't mind if something happened to Healer Berwick, but you might get caught. So leave it be."  
  
Suddenly everyone in the room fell silent as a bell began tolling. All of the Herald Trainees in the room looked at one another, many of them turning a shade of gray that matched their uniforms. The deep, mournful clanging of the bell resonated within Rianne's body. She didn't know why the bell was ringing. She only knew that a feeling of unexplainable sadness washed over her. She also knew that everyone else in the Hall was feeling the same way. 


	2. Chapter Two Gone

Chapter Two  
Gone  
  
Rianne leaned across the table toward Kellen. Her curly hair was being dragged through the stew and she didn't even notice, in her anxiety.  
  
"Kellen! What is it?" Rianne whispered urgently. "What's happened?"  
  
Kellen took a deep breath in an attempt to ease the pain that was written so clearly on his face.  
  
"It's the Death Bell, Rianne. It only rings when a Herald dies. As soon as it happens, all the Heralds know who it is . . ." his voice trailed off.  
  
"Well?" Rianne whispered. "Which Herald was it?"  
  
Kellen's breath caught in his throat, and Rianne could see that he was fighting the urge to cry. She assumed then, that it was someone he knew . . . but then, every Herald Trainee in the Hall looked upset. She looked curiously at Kellen.  
  
"It was Herald Mira," he said softly.  
  
Rianne gasped. Of all the people to die . . . Mira! Impossible.she rejected the thought. Kellen must have been mistaken, she thought. Mira's about as likely to die as . . .as Healer Berwick was of not assigning extra reading. She looked at Kellen, shaking her head doubtfully. He understood what she meant instantaneously, and nodded mournfully. Rianne sank back into the wooden chair in shock.  
  
Herald Mira had been one of Rianne's first friends upon coming to the Collegiums, when Rianne had been lonely and afraid. Several of the Blues had ganged up on her while she was walking near Companion's Field, taunting and spitting at her. She had tried to run, but they proved to be just as fast, or faster than she. Just when she was about to burst into tears, Herald Mira had come cantering up on her Companion and scattered the rascals away. Ever since, Rianne had been devoted to Mira.  
  
Rianne knew that Mira was Kellen's mentor. Because she possessed the same Gifts as he, she had been his main tutor. She got up and went round the corner of the table and knelt by his chair. She put her arms around him and held on as he began sobbing uncontrollably. Soon half the Mess Hall had joined in, for Herald Mira had been the friend and champion of many. 


	3. Chapter Three Queen's Council

Chapter Three-Queen's Council  
  
In the Palace at Haven, an emergency meeting was called. Queen Tamara of Valdemar summoned her most trusted Heralds to her private quarters, through Mind-Speech and messenger. The Heralds hurried to their Queen's side, understanding that it must be urgent, if she was calling them so soon after a death. Once the Heralds had all arrived, she began to speak. Her voice was hoarse, and her friends and subjects knew that she too had suffered grief at the death of Herald Mira.  
  
"Thanks you for coming," she began. "I understand that this is a hard time for many of you. . .it is for myself as well. We won't forget Mira. . .but I have urgent news for you all. Few of you know what Mira's situation was when she died. She had been serving the realm as a spy in Karse. Some of you know that we have been receiving detailed information for quite some time. . .it came from Herald Mira, who had an inside position in the Karsite Court. Well, the Sunpriest must have a very good informant in our own court . . .but I'm dealing with that. I'm going to get to the point. Mira's Companion Sephira is still alive and in Karse. I personally have never experienced a separation between myself and my Companion, but I KNOW that Sephira is in agony. She is alive, but barely. And she is unable to get safely out of Karse. I'm sending in a rescue mission. I cannot leave Sephira there."  
  
The Heralds began talking among themselves, and glancing doubtfully at Tamara. Herald Remar spoke up, voicing the opinion of all of the gathered Heralds, excluding Tamara.  
  
"Is this wise, Tamara? I understand that Sephira desperately needs help. . .but is it worth it? Surely the Karsites know that Mira was a Herald, and will even now be searching for her Companion. This rescue mission might be doomed from the start."  
  
Several Heralds nodded their heads in agreement, while others simply looked indecisive. Tamara's mouth was set in a thin line. She shook her head firmly.  
  
"I WILL NOT leave her there. If need be, I will go in myself. Yes, the Queen of Valdemar will single-handedly force her way into Karse and rescue a Companion from the torture she will face at the hands of OUR enemies."  
  
"Did they torture Mira?" a voice cried out. Tamara nodded in the affirmative, and tears formed in her eyes.  
  
"But Mira died a noble death nonetheless. No information was passed from her lips to that of the enemy. I have this from my Companion, who has it from Sephira. Galatea has been in constant contact with her. . .so you must understand why I am so adamant about helping her."  
  
"Back to the question at hand," the Queen's Own Herald Brea said. "I must say, Tamara, I cannot agree with you either. And you cannot go into Karse, if we refuse."  
"I most certainly CAN!" cried the furious Queen. "If I have to give up the throne to save Sephira, so be it!"  
  
The voices of the shocked Heralds mingled in the air. Incredulous murmurs and whispers reached the ears of the Queen as she stood up and walked out of the room. Tamara's parting words chilled them.  
  
"You cruel people. . .I'd rather be rash and save a life than be prudent and do NOTHING. That Companion will die. . .and she will die knowing that no one cared enough to help her." 


	4. Chapter Four Companion's Council

Disclaimer: I forgot to do this in Chapters Two and Three . . .so here goes. Mercedes Lackey owns most everything . . .my original characters are Rianne, Kellen, Healer Berwick, Queen Tamara, her Companion Galatea, and Queen's Own Brea. Oh yes! Herald Remar, and Herald Mira. And Mira's Companion, Sephira. I think that's about it.  
  
Notes: I know all of my chapters have been REALLY short . . .so sorry . . .in the future, I'll try to make them longer. In my next chapter I need to get back to Rianne. Review this please! Any comments will help. Thanks! ~Guava  
  
Chapter Four-Companion's Council  
  
Galatea, Companion of the Queen, reared angrily, whinnying in disgust as she learned of what had passed during the Queen's council. All the Companions in Companion's Field stopped basking in the sun or grazing, and galloped over to Galatea's side. Nearly all the Companions were present, including the most honored and venerable of all-Rolan, Queen's Own Companion.  
  
-Speak your mind,- Galatea, Rolan was heard in the minds of all the Companions.  
  
-What is it Galatea? Do tell us!-  
  
-Have your Heralds not told you then?- Galatea's rage was briefly interrupted by this surprise.  
  
-We have heard nothing,- a young Companion said anxiously.  
  
-It regards Sephira,- Galatea said, and her anger built up again. The normally calm Companion's hide twitched, as she fought to control her rage.  
  
Rolan spoke up again. -She is not then dead yet?-  
  
-No. But she is still within Karse. I told you, I believe, that Tamara was approaching the Heralds about a rescue mission. Well, (and here she snorted with fury) they have decided against the mission. Sephira will not be rescued.-  
  
All hell broke out at this. Companions reared and stamped the ground angrily. They Mind shouted at each other, in shock and outrage.  
  
-How could our Heralds do this?- they asked. -What has possessed their minds, that they will ignore a Companion who needs us? Yes, we love them, but now they have gone too far!-  
  
After a great deal of this had gone on, Rolan, who had remained silent during these exchanges, spoke again.  
  
-It is time to do something about this,- he said. -This will not be tolerated. I do not think the Heralds will listen to us, if we protest only to our Chosen. We must let all of the Heralds know that we will not support them in this. If need be, we will, with the help of Tamara, rescue Sephira on our own.-  
  
A great cheer rose at these words. Galatea looked at Rolan with a look of pure gratitude and heartfelt devotion.  
  
Privately she said to him, -Tamara thanks you.- Rolan nudged her, and winked one of his deep blue eyes.  
  
-It's time we gave them something to talk about,- he said simply. 


	5. Chapter Five Healer Berwick

Disclaimer: Same as last time! Thanks to Ms. Lackey for her wonderful ideas!  
  
Notes: I'm TRYING to make this chapter long . . .or at least, longer than the last one. Reviews please! Merci ~ Guava  
  
Chapter Five-Healer Berwick  
  
Rianne woke up in her dormitory bed, behind schedule as usual. However, the sun was shining brightly through the window and the sky was a pure blue, and her spirits felt lifted. Until she remembered Herald Mira. She sank back onto the bed; her formerly high spirits sinking ever lower. But despite her grief, she knew that it would not benefit her to be late to lessons. . .she had done that far too many times. She heaved a great sigh as she dressed in her Healer Trainee's robes, cleaned up, and gathered her books.  
  
Rianne trudged despondently along the corridors, her head hanging low. She wasn't sure if she could face an entire day of lessons with this weight on her mind. She also feared that, if she seemed to be tired or unhappy during class, Healer Berwick would take her to task. Again. So Rianne put on a deceptively happy face and walked into class.  
  
She took her place in the back of the room, noticing that the rest of the class was already there. Rianne mentally slapped herself; she knew that the Healer was about to reprimand her again. She closed her eyes, waiting for the stinging words to come out of his mouth. Several seconds passed, and then several more. Rianne opened her eyes apprehensively, and glanced at her teacher. She was astonished to see that he was sitting at his desk and staring off into space, with an undecipherable look in his eyes. This was very unusual. The Healer normally paced to and fro in front of the class, delivering his lecture as soon as the class began. Rianne looked curiously at him for a while, and then transferred her gaze to her fellow Trainees. They were staring at Healer Berwick with the same confused expression she had just been wearing.  
  
One brave (or perhaps he was foolish) fellow spoke up from his seat. "Anything you'd like to share with the class, Healer Berwick?"  
  
Rianne gaped at this . . .sure that the impudent boy would receive a tongue-lashing. Berwick looked up and started, as if he was completely unaware that he was, in fact, supposed to be teaching a class, and that the class was assembled before him. He cleared his throat hurriedly, and fumbled among his belongings for his lesson plan.  
  
An hour later, Rianne gathered her books up again. She stumbled and dropped them all, and spent several minutes collecting them again. Consequently, she was the last one out of the classroom. She prepared to hurry past her teacher's desk, when she stopped in awe. Healer Berwick was sobbing silently into his arms.  
  
Rianne paused, uncertain whether or not she should ignore this sign of weakness in her normally in-control teacher. But her feelings got the better of her, and she put her books down again and moved around the desk. Rianne patted him uncertainly on the shoulder.  
  
"Healer Berwick? Would you like to talk about it?" she asked nervously.  
  
Berwick looked up in surprise, and Rianne was astonished to see him give her a sad little smile through his tears.  
  
He nodded and said, "If you don't mind." Rianne shook her head.  
  
"Well," he said, "it's about Herald Mira. The one who . . ." he choked upon his next word. Rianne patted him comfortingly on the shoulder.  
  
"Healer . . .I miss her too. She was my friend as well."  
  
Berwick jerked his head up to look at her. She nodded, and he grinned at her.  
  
"She was a wonderful person," he said. "I don't know what to do without her."  
  
"I know. Remember her, and remember her being happy. I seem to recall that she was always happy. . .remember that. I think it will boost your spirits a little. That's what I've been trying to do. . .and I think it's really helped. Give it a try . . .ok?"  
  
Berwick nodded gratefully, and his tears seemed to dissipate a little bit. He waved Rianne out the door, and she left him blowing his nose into a cloth. She headed to the Mess Hall, her head full of confused thoughts . . .she had no idea that Berwick was attached to Mira. Well, she sensed that she had made a new friend with the Healer. . .and she was glad. 


	6. Chapter Six Rebellion

Disclaimer: The only characters I own are, again, as follows: Rianne, Kellen/his Companion, Healer Berwick, Herald Mira/Sephira, Queen Tamara/Galatea. Minor characters: Herald Remar, Queen's Own Brea. I think that's it. Thanks to Mercedes Lackey for creating Valdemar, Heralds, and Companions.  
  
Notes: Sorry if anyone tried to read Chapter Four and all the dialogue was missing. Apparently the symbol I used in the place of quotation marks made the words vanish. Well, I guess I've learned my lesson.  
  
Chapter Six-Rebellion  
  
Rianne was in the Mess Hall again following her conversation with Healer Berwick. She plunked herself down on the seat next to Kellen. He shoveled food into his mouth and gave her a brief nod of recognition. Rianne sensed that he wasn't in the mood for talking, and she respected that. She would just have to wait to tell him about Berwick and Mira.  
  
She sopped soup up with her portion of freshly baked bread, savoring the taste as it rolled across her tongue. Glancing at her friend, she noticed that he had stopped eating and was sitting with a gloomy look on his face. Rianne slugged his shoulder and he looked over at her.  
  
"Come on Kellen, that face is bound to attract storm clouds. Lighten up! We're all sad. We just don't all mope around like you do. If you aren't careful, someone will nickname you 'Herald Sourpuss'. Perhaps even me."  
  
Kellen's face took on a look of injured pride. Then he realized that Rianne was only trying to cheer him up, and he gave her a grin of thanks. From then on, they conversed about trivial matters. Rianne sensed that Kellen was already feeling better.  
  
They were in the middle of a heated discussion about whether or not Herald Dugal's hair was false, when Kellen leaped up from the table.  
  
"What's going on?" he said rather loudly, and then blushed when Rianne looked at him.  
  
"My Companion," he said, by way of explanation. Rianne noticed that the other Herald Trainees in the Hall were looking just as confused as Kellen.  
  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU'RE GOING TO KARSE?" Kellen bellowed. Rianne looked up, startled.  
  
All over Valdemar, Heralds dropped what they were doing and communed with their Companions. Herald Lelana, a Border Scout, stopped watching at her lookout and became engaged in a frustrating conversation with her Holwyn. Herald Trainee Tamwyn, who had just dozed off during his lessons awoke with a start, to the clamoring of his Sirena and the confused mumblings of his classmates. Herald Bellina, who had been unconscious for nearly three days as a result of a skirmish with bandits, was jolted from her deep sleep by her Companion Arlean's Mind shouts of protest.  
  
Chaos reigned, and the Heralds tried to make sense of it all. Queen's Own Brea called another meeting, this time in the great Council Room, for Heralds and Trainees alike were invited. Many entered the room clutching their heads, unsuccessfully trying to close their minds against their protesting Companions.  
  
"Heralds and Herald Trainees!" Brea said loudly. "We have a most interesting situation on our hands-will you SHUT UP Delwyr-regarding our Companions. Apparently this. . .rebellion has been occasioned by our recent decision regarding Companion Sephira. I will not fill you in on the details, as I'm sure all of the Companions have informed their Chosen by now. Delwyr!!! HUSH! Delwyr has told me, numerous times, that they are prepared to leave their Heralds and go into Karse on their own. I have called this meeting to decide what to do."  
  
Herald Dugal, the wise old Herald with false hair, spoke up. "Our Companions would be foolish to venture into Karse without human assistance. . .even if they do possess powers that we are not aware of. . .as I suspect they might. But nor do I think it is within our power to stop them, if they are determined to do this. So why do we not aid them?"  
  
Brea sighed. Tamara looked as if she was about to speak up to agree with Dugal, but her Queen's Own glared at her, daring her to speak. The Queen declined.  
  
"Reluctant as I may be, I am forced to agree with you, Dugal. Shall we take a vote?" The collection of Heralds nodded unanimously.  
  
"All for rescuing Sephira raise their hands," Brea said. The entire assemblage of Heralds and Trainees raised their hands into the air.  
  
"Well then. I suppose that's that. We will need to appoint a committee for her rescue. Tamara. . .since you were advocating this in the first place, will you?" The Queen nodded.  
  
Slowly, the Voices of the Companions subsided, and they Spoke to each other, congratulating themselves on their victory.  
  
Back in the Mess Hall, Kellen sat down with a look of pride on his face. Rianne looked at him inquisitively, and he answered her look.  
  
"The Companions rebelled against the Heralds. . .to make them go save Mira's Companion."  
  
"Sephira is still alive?" Rianne asked. She was surprised. She had previously thought that Companions died along with their Heralds, aside from the Grove Born.  
  
"Yes," Kellen said. "It normally doesn't happen that way. But she's alive, and trapped in Karse. Tikara says that the Queen wanted to help her but the Heralds' refused. So they protested against their Chosen. And now Sephira will be saved!"  
  
Rianne and Kellen smiled happily, and the rest of the day, they were both in a nearly perfect state of happiness. 


End file.
